Monday
by kflaherty
Summary: One day can change a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

There are certain things that you should not do while at your place of work. Planning a hostile takeover of a South American country is not an acceptable practice. Placing an order for deer urine is another inappropriate action. But then there are things that are not so clearly cut. For instance, love.

The way that we met was by no means extraordinary. It was just another boring Monday at Dunder-Mifflin. The beginning of another routine week answering the phones…_Dunder-Mifflin this is Pam…Dunder-Mifflin this is Pam_. Another day of Michael's so-called "jokes". Just…another day.

* * *

I woke up alone, a typical occurrence when Roy was out with his brother the night before. Before going to take a shower, I started my coffee maker. After my shower, I sat down on the sofa to read the paper and have a cup of coffee. The sun was shining for the first time in a while; the house was clean and quiet. Hopefully it was a sign of the day turning out alright.

I looked at the clock and saw that I would be driving into work alone. I smiled at the thought without realizing I was doing so until I looked in the mirror. What kind of person is happy that her fiancé isn't around? This thought took the smile right off of my face and I finished getting ready for work.

It was almost 9 o'clock when I walked into the office. Angela, Phyllis and Oscar were already at their desks turning on their computers; while Dwight was doing "official police training exercises" that looked a lot like a mix of muscle spasms and jazzercise…

All in all, this was a typical Monday morning.

* * *

At 9:15 on the dot, Michael finally showed up. He was always "fashionably late", or so he would tell me. He quickly shut his office door behind him to keep Dwight out. Dwight, looking dejected, walked back to his desk. Just as he was about to sit down, the front door opened, revealing a very tall, very handsome man who looked to be lost. Immediately, before I could even say a word, Dwight was in front of the man.

"What is your purpose in this office?" Dwight questioned, arms folded sternly across his chest. The man looked shocked at Dwight's attitude but quickly recovered. "It's my first day," the man said smirking.

Thankfully, before Dwight could torture information out of this new man, Michael walked out of his office. "You must be my newest employee! Michael Scott, at your service." He then turned to Dwight and said, "go back to your desk, Dwight." "But Michael…" Dwight began. "Now," Michael interrupted before turning his back to Dwight.

"So, Newbie, I didn't catch your name," Michael said, a giant smile on his face, the type of smile that can make anyone feel uncomfortable. The man raised one eyebrow and said, "Jim Halpert". "Jimbo, it's great to meet you! Come on, I'll give you the tour!" Michael said enthusiastically. Just then, my phone rang, interrupting my staring at Jim. As they walked past my desk, Jim smiled at me and I happily returned the favor. Then I picked up the phone. "Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam…"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_--Author's note: I forgot to put a disclaimer in, but obviously, I own nothing but the DVDs…_

_--Thanks for the encouragement in your reviews! But before I do the third chapter, I'm waiting for at least 5 new reviews.--_

* * *

Jim and I became best friends almost immediately. Which seems weird, but it was like he made up this part of me I didn't know I had been missing. There was something about the way he smiled that made me feel…home. Roy never made me feel that way. But I was with Roy, so friendship was all I could give to Jim.

Over the next year, as Roy became more distant-if that was possible-Jim and I grew closer. We talked about everything, from my attempts at art to his love of sports. His genuine interest in my hobbies made me feel as though I could do whatever I wanted. But then Roy would come home and reality would set in.

But, at the office, I could pretend that my life had some sort of meaning and my dreams could come true. And Jim's arrival at Dunder-Mifflin was like a long-awaited wake up call to this fact.

* * *

"So, did you bring a lunch or do you want to go out?" Jim asked during one of his now frequent trips to my desk to get a jelly bean. I looked up at him and smirked. "Don't we go out for lunch every Tuesday?" I asked. "Yes…" he responded slowly, "but this way it makes going out feel spontaneous." Jim smiled in return and walked back to his desk.

Just as I turned back to my computer, Roy walked in the front door. "Hey Pammy," he said, looking suspiciously happy. "Yes, Roy?" I replied, curious as to what had caused his good mood. He smiled at me and asked, "Is it alright if we do dinner another night? Darrell and the guys are going out tonight." Before I could respond, he said joyfully, "Thanks Pammy! I'll be home late so don't wait up!" And with that, he left the office.

I looked over towards Jim's desk, and he gave me a sad smile. Then an IM popped up on my computer screen.

* * *

_JHalpert: _Hey, that was…

_PBeesley:_ Rude? Inconsiderate? Basically Roy in a nut shell?

_JHalpert:_ Well, yeah, but if I said it then I'd be a jerk for insulting my best friend's fiancé.

_PBeesley:_ Not if it's the truth…

_JHalpert:_ Okay…so I've been thinking and I have the perfect prank for Dwight. You in?

_PBeesley:_ Absolutely I am!

_JHalpert has signed off._

* * *

Over lunch that day, we discussed the details of the prank and I must say, it was one of Jim's best ideas yet. The plan would begin to take effect that very afternoon. When we arrived back at the office, Jim winked at me and walked to his desk. Now, I just had to wait for the signal…

* * *

"Hey, Dwight, how are your Tai Chi classes going?" Jim asked casually. That was the signal, go time. Dwight looked up, mild annoyance on his face. "Fact: I do not practice the art of Tai Chi; I am a purple belt of karate. Get it straight, Jim." "Same thing," Jim muttered under his breath. Dwight's head shot up. "No, Jim, they are not the same thing!" he said, raising his voice. "Okay," Jim responded calmly, "prove it." Dwight stood up and said, "Fine, outside, now." As they left the office, I made my move.

After blocking the calls to Dwight's line, I went to his desk. Carefully removing the mouthpiece from his phone receiver, I place two nickels and a few pieces of cloth inside. I closed the mouthpiece, placed it back on the base, carefully removed my fingerprints, and went back to my desk. No one had noticed a thing. Jim would be proud.

Just then, Jim and Dwight returned to the office. "You were right Dwight, they are _very_ different," Jim said, subtly shaking his head no in my direction. I winked back at him, letting him know it had been taken care of. Then I re-opened Dwight's phone line.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, either Jim or I would arrive early, put a nickel or two into Dwight's phone, and then leave so as to not make Dwight suspicious. He didn't even notice that his receiver was gradually getting heavier. And the final result of this prank would be worth all the time it took to complete.

When no more nickels would fit into the mouthpiece, we left them there, as it had been decided that Jim would remove the nickels on a day when Dwight was particularly annoying. So I knew it wouldn't be long…

* * *

And, just as I had predicted, Dwight brought his annoyance to a new level just two days later. So It was my job to distract Dwight while Jim removed and hid the nickels.

"Hey, Dwight, I was wondering if you could show me some self-defense moves" I stated casually as he passed my desk. "Why?" was his only reply. "Well, Roy is gone a lot at night and I just think it would make me feel safer while at home alone," I said, a sorrowful look on my face. I could see Jim behind Dwight, grinning at my acting skills.

"Alright, Pamela, please follow me to the parking lot," Dwight said with a sigh. "Women today know nothing about safety."

* * *

When we returned to the office, Jim was talking to Kevin in the break room, his sign that the task went off without any issues. I walked to my desk, quickly saying "thanks, Dwight" and reopened his phone line. Jim came out of the break room, two cokes in hand and walked up to my desk.

"I thought I'd provide refreshment for the feature presentation," he said, handing me the soda. Then he walked back to his desk and I put him through to my voice mail so that he appeared to be on a business call.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Dwight's phone rang. And let me tell you, his reaction was well worth the wait.

He grabbed his receiver and quickly lifted it to his ear. The problem was that he wasn't used to the lighter weight of it. It made a satisfying _SMACK_ as it hit the side of his head, knocking him backwards off of his chair. He got back into his chair, dumbfounded. Confusion covered his face as he picked the receiver back up, weighing it in his hands. He then looked to Jim, who was on his "conference" call, and angrily spat, "JIM, what the hell did you do?"

"Careful there, Dwight, you could give yourself a concussion if you keep hitting your phone against your head," Jim said as a small smile spread across his lips. Dwight glared back and said, "Wait until I tell Michael…" "That you hit yourself in the head with a phone?" Jim interrupted.

As soon as Dwight went to the bathroom to examine his head, Jim and I shared an air-five. Not a bad day at Dunder-Mifflin…unless you are Dwight.


	3. Chapter 3

_-Disclaimer: If only I owned The Office…-_

_-Sorry for the delay, college finals were kicking my ass, so here is a short update-_

* * *

I returned to work on the Wednesday after he left. After breaking up with Roy and moving into my own apartment, I took some much needed vacation days. I spent Monday and Tuesday in bed, crying and listening to my mom in the kitchen calling to cancel the wedding plans. I felt as though Jim's absence was breaking me in two.

Regret filled my very soul as I looked through photos of Jim and me. Comparing them to pictures of myself and Roy, I could see a light in my eyes when I was with Jim that didn't exist with Roy.

While I couldn't hold it against Jim for not saying goodbye, I felt like it was a sign that our friendship was really, truly over. And so, on that first day back, I continuously fought back the tears that threatened to fall in mourning of what could have been.

* * *

"Pama-lama-ding-dong!" Michael exclaimed as he walked through the door, 15 minutes late as usual. He had a mischievous look on his face, the kind of look that would creep out Michael Jackson.

I sighed wearily. "Good morning Michael," I said quietly before turning back to my computer and my front row view of Jim's empty desk.

"So, how was your vacay, Pam? Heard you and Roy finally broke up, about time!" he said through a huge smile. His enthusiasm almost makes me want to smile, but then I see the empty desk.

"You're right, Michael. It was long overdue." With that, I begin typing a memo, successfully ending the conversation before he can make any attempt at awkward "Michael" jokes.

* * *

Unfortunately, my solitude was short lived. Every single person in the office made a point of saying how sorry they were about me and Roy, with the exception of Creed. He caused my only true smile that first day back.

"Hello, you must be new! I'm Creed, if you need any help today!" he stated in a way only he can manage to make creepy and sweet at the same time.

"Hi Creed," I said, appeasing his alternate reality. I don't even notice I'm smiling until I see my reflection in the mirror on my desk.

"Be careful," he said, breaking my concentration. "If Andrea sees you smiling she'll think you are evil." And with a quick wink, he was gone, leaving my desk open to the next sympathy-giver.


End file.
